


The Words in Her Eyes

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Series: Words Cannot Describe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and America are taking a bath. She puts on the moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ February 13, 2010.
> 
> Sequel to "Words Cannot Describe".

“Man,” America said, tilting her head back so that her lips brushed against England’s neck. England tried to think of something else as she spoke. “I was only kind of kidding about the blood going to your face instead of… you know.”  
  
England’s frown deepened and he recoiled a bit. She looked up at him, her blue eyes slightly wide before her lashes lowered a little, looking up at him with that damned irresistible smile of hers.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re getting at.”  
  
“I’m saying you have the restraint of a champion,” she protested, and then wiggled away from him. He sucked in a sharp breath and she turned around, hunched over in the water so only her shoulders broke the surface. He could see the curve of her spine peeking out through random patches were the bubble bath didn’t cover the surface of the water. She hunched, and for a brief moment her backside emerged from the water before disappearing back down. He stared, eyes wide, and she couldn’t hide the smallest of smirks. She licked her lips in a way that England thought was far too slow.  
  
England knew he should say something, but he opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. So he quickly closed his mouth.  
  
“Maybe I should test that restraint?” she whispered, but the words exploded in his head as soon as they registered.  
  
His back stiffened up and he stared at her, rooted to the spot as smoldering blue eyes anchored him to the water. It was only then that the situation seemed to settle for him—he was in a bathtub with America. He was naked. America was naked, too, and looking perfectly lovely and beautiful, just as she always did. They were alone. They’d admitted to liking each other.  
  
How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation?  
  
He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and watched her move back towards him.  
  
“Test my restraint?” he repeated.  
  
“Hmmmm,” she hummed, curling up next to him again. She lifted herself slightly from the water, just enough that he could see the gentle curve of her breasts, the slope of her collarbone, and the slight smile she gave him through the wave of her golden hair.  
  
England struggled to find words. “This seems a little bold, even for you.”  
  
“I’ve known that you’ve liked me for months now, England,” she murmured. She was watching him, refusing to back down—and it wouldn’t be America if she did back down, shy away from the situation.  
  
He sputtered. “Why didn’t you say anything, you stupid fool?”  
  
“You were drunk.” She drifted ever closer. She lifted a hand, touching his chest, just above where his heart was hammering soundly against his ribcage. He forgot to push her hand away. “You were drunk and you told me while I was dragging you back to your room.”  
  
“Oh god,” England murmured, watching her hand drift down lower.  
  
“You’ve liked me for a long time, haven’t you?” America whispered. She leaned in so her lips whispered across his jaw line. He swallowed, thickly.  
  
“God,” England said, and said nothing more. He bit his lip as America pressed up against him. The blood most certainly was not just in his face anymore. Obviously, this was her intention.  
  
She murmured, soft and low, in his ear, “How long, England?”  
  
“How long have you known this and took this long to say anything?” England muttered back.  
  
“I wanted to make sure it wasn’t just you being a sentimental drunk,” America protested, shaking her head. The hand that was creeping dangerously low towards England’s crotch pushed up along his chest, and moved to cup his cheek.  
  
“I wouldn’t… say something like that lightly.”  
  
“No,” she whispered, “I guess not.”  
  
She watched him, and her eyes sank to half-mast.  
  
“Will you kiss me again, England?”  
  
“Since you’ve asked so nicely,” England muttered and leaned down to kiss her, thumb passing over her cheekbone and tipping her head back. She kissed him softly, arching up to meet him. He heard the water splash and felt her press up against him, and there was no hiding that he was aroused or that her breasts were molding against his chest. He sucked in a sharp breath and she nibbled on his lower lip before pressing her tongue into his mouth.  
  
They pulled their mouths apart a few moments later, but America stayed pressed up to him, straddling his lap, keenly aware of how hard he was. She stroked his face with both her hands, brushing her fingers over his cheeks, along his jaw, and through his hair.  
  
England felt his face warm, but he whispered, “How was it that you put it? ‘Yep. You like me a lot’?”  
  
“Mhm,” she agreed.  
  
“Hm,” he said. “I suppose the feeling’s mutual.”  
  
“It is,” she agreed, pecking his mouth and swiveling her hips a little so that he gasped. “It really is.”  
  
“Good,” he said, voice hushed, and meant it.  
  
Her expression softened and she pressed her cheek to his, lips brushing over his ear as she said, equally as hushed, “You can do whatever you want to me now, England. Or maybe I should do something to you?”  
  
He couldn’t mistake the way her hand drifted down between them and squeezed. He gasped, harshly.  
  
She pulled back, smiling victoriously.  
  
He stared at her, open-mouthed and breathing harsh. She cooed at him, squeezed and stroked. He arched his head back a moment before tilting back down to kiss her face. She giggled, closing her eyes and happy to receive his affection.  
  
“Shall I fetch some towels?” he asked, face flushed.  
  
“Naw,” she said with a small shake of her head. She rubbed down on his thigh slightly and he hissed low in his throat. “Let’s stay here.”  
  
“Here?” he asked, taken aback slightly. Her blue eyes softened as she kissed his nose. “But the water...”  
  
“I’m already wet and naked. Might as well.”  
  
He sputtered a bit but with another squeeze of her hand, the protests flew out the window and he captured her soft mouth again, devouring her. She leaned back, dragging him with him until she was pressed up to the side of the bathtub, one leg wrapped around England’s thigh, pushing him closer.  
  
“Alright,” he breathed when they pulled away for air. She arched up, turning around, back to him and curving up. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she lifted herself up out of the water, exposing her back inch by inch in a painfully slow pace. He watched her, and couldn’t restrain the hunger in his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him over her shoulder and purposefully curled her body, and rolled her hips slightly, inviting him. He came to her, lifting up onto his knees and pressing up against her back, rubbing against her. She breathed out a low moan as he kissed her neck and shoulders. His lips grazed over her wet skin, mouthing out words he would never say. She tilted her head down, hair blocking her face from view as he kissed the nape of her neck and curled his mouth around her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
“America…” he breathed.  
  
“Mm,” she responded, bucking back against him. He hissed in her ear and she laughed, quietly. “Don’t bother with foreplay, England.”  
  
He faltered a moment. “America…”  
  
“That can wait until tonight,” she said quietly, her eyes smoldering. “I just want you.”  
  
He hesitated, then nodded.  
  
The hands running along her sides, tracing the curves of her body and thumbing along her ribs, moved forward, pressing against her stomach. He stroked her stomach for a moment, cupped her hips and pushed down, spreading her thighs a little.  
  
She breathed out, closing her eyes and letting out the smallest of purrs as his fingers explored her. He kissed her shoulder, watching her expression melt in pleasure and moaning out his name quietly.  
  
She curled and arched against his hands and he bit his lip, pulling back and lifting her hips slightly. “Stay like that,” he whispered in her ear, punctuating the request with a kiss, and pulling back. “Just like that, America.”  
  
She stayed still, but looked over her shoulder when he pulled away. She smiled at him, inviting him, shifting to grip the edge of the tub with her hands and arching her body more, leaning forward on her knees.  
  
“England…” she called to him.  
  
His hands gripped her hips again and he sat up further on his knees, pushing slowly into her. Her body opened to him and after an initial moment of stiffening up she relaxed against his hold, resting her forehead against the cool edge of the bathtub.  
  
“Oh…” she breathed, and said nothing more. It was a rare day when he struck America speechless, and while on one hand he savored the victory, on the other he wanted nothing more than to hear her speaking to him, breathless and throaty.  
  
She arched, her body curved like a bow. He pushed into her, shifting his hands off her breasts and shifting down to grasp her hips, angle her body just right to make it the most pleasurable for her. She arched further, head bowed and small noises brushing past her lips as she gripped the window sill. She lifted her head, watching him in the window’s reflection, her eyes hooded and darkened with lust.  
  
She mouthed his name, though no words came out, and he felt himself thrust a little harder into her. Her eyes slammed shut and she moaned. One hand strayed from her hip and brushed forward, fingers splayed across her stomach before pressing downward and pressing against her, thumb rolling her clit, keeping his touch gentle. But it was enough to make her gasp, loudly, the sound echoing and startling in the bathroom.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” he whispered.  
  
“Ah,” she gasped, pushing down to meet him, moving in rhythm with him. Their eyes locked in the window. She licked her lips. “I want to look at you.”  
  
His breath caught in his throat and he slowed. She looked over his shoulder at him, expression cautious and serious.  
  
“I want to look at only you,” she murmured and pulled away from him. He slipped out of her and she turned around, hoisting herself up so she was resting on the side of the bathtub, only her legs in the water now. She stared at him, beckoning to him, breathing harshly. “And I want you to look at me, too.”  
  
“I am,” he whispered.  
  
“Maybe you are sentimental in the end,” she whispered back, and laughed quietly.  
  
He kissed her on the mouth. “I want to look at you.”  
  
Her expression softened. “You aren’t too hard on the eyes, either.”  
  
“You’re…”  
  
He trailed off, embarrassed.  
  
She smiled at him. “What?”  
  
“You’re beautiful.”  
  
She grinned, gentle, and curled her arms around his neck, drawing him in for a kiss. She shifted her hips and he took the hint, pushing himself up and slipping into her. She spread her legs to him, and he pulled them up for her, resting the back of her knees against the crook of his elbows. He gripped her hips and she curled, arching into a v-shape and smiling at him when he pulled out of the kiss for air.  
  
“See? This is why you should take baths with me from now on.”  
  
“Leave it to you to be unserious even in situations like this,” he muttered, pressing his thumb against her clit and making her gasp.  
  
“Ah—I am serious.”  
  
“Yes, I suppose you are,” he said, marveling at her—she really was beautiful. She was lovely. And she liked him. It was beyond him why he liked her—she was obnoxious, foolish, and overly confident.  
  
But he did, and he was, truthfully, incredibly smitten.


End file.
